geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ArmageddonAviation/They want to play dirty
It seems that Privat and his lowlife buddies have created this group they call "the Resistance." Redlinnk made a page about it because it quickly became famous. It appears that Privat figured out that he couldn't beat me alone, so he wants to try his hand at making a group. The truth of the matter is, this group is very disorganized and leaderless. Any group needs a strong, capable leader that has won victories before. Privat has lost continually. Chirp and I-To are losing their dominance. BDJ and some of the other lowlifes are little-known but have already caused havoc by picking fights with people. Everyone does their own thing, whether it be disparaging people through the chat, the forums, and the wiki; picking fights with all sorts of people, or acting like a jerk to everyone. It certainly seems like they are a threat. They might be. I would call them a threat if I knew any of them in real life. In reality, they can't do anything except spew out more filth into GeoFS. They want to tear down GeoFS. They don't care about GeoFS, or about any of the people therein. They don't care about Xavier. They don't care about anyone but themselves. They think that they are the ones who should be the rightful leaders, even as some of them say GeoFS doesn't need a leader. They realize only one thing: that GeoFS can't handle two major personalities at the same time. They are trying to blow this up as just an extended war between me and Privat. It isn't. There is me, trying to make GeoFS better and more realistic, and then there is The Resistance, trying to undermine the very game we all enjoy and love. The comment Privat made on the page is very intriguing. It show what he really thinks and also exposes his account. : There is clearly a lot of bias in your post arma - you clearly have a negative opinion about this group - you think they are associated with trolls. Yet at the same time you make more favorable posts about other groups - you are not supposed to be biased. '' : ''This sentence does not even make sense - you justify you statement by restating it - wow! : ''"Members of The Resistance are largely associated with trolls; this assumption has grounds due to the fact that many radical members could be referred to as trolls. " '' : ''So much bias. The resistance was made and is lead by Privat and given what he has achieved you really should be reporting on it correctly - it defeated RCAF , Trodents, and even brought Mil Role Play down, it even outed you as the number one prima donna on GEFS when you Flounced out. FEAR THE RESISTANCE. '' So let's see... what all can we glean from this? Firstly, the Privat-isms: "Trodents" "GEFS" "Flounced" "Mil Role Play" Secondly, the exposure: "The resistance was made and is lead by Privat" Thirdly, the false assumption: "This is clearly a lot of bias in your post arma" Dude... Redlinnk made this page. I don't even know his callsign in GeoFS. I have very little contact with him even in this wiki. I didn't tell him to make this. He can attest to the fact. Of course I have a negative opinion about this group! I stand for GeoFS, and the Resistance is trying to undermine GeoFS. I like other groups far more because they stand for GeoFS and also are more realistic. I'm not sure how that quote doesn't make sense. It makes perfect sense. And there is no bias in this page. I already knew Privat had something going on, but the things he regards as acheivements are really twisted history. RCAF defeated themselves. Tridents are as good as ever. MRP was on the way out anyway, but you sure prodded it along. And I didn't flounce out or whatever. I left GeoFS to cool down. I wouldn't have had to leave if Privat hadn't been harassing me and my friends for months nonstop. And then he says, "FEAR THE RESISTANCE" as if it was something to be afraid of. That part actually made me laugh in real life. I have always imagined Privat as a little kid, maybe 8 or so. Imagine him trying to say that in a deep voice. I guarantee you will laugh Category:Blog posts